Hurricane Katrina was one of the most devastating natural disasters in the United States, causing heavy destruction, job loss, and death in Louisiana. Over 500,000 homes in New Orleans were damaged or destroyed resulting in an extraordinary number of families being displaced The primary aims of this study are to examine the impact of Hurricane Katrina and displacement on youth mental health, social behavior, school adjustment, and family functioning. Potential protective and risk factors associated with the relation between displacement (as well as other hurricane exposure variables) and child adjustment will be investigated. Specifically, we will identify and track the prevalence, severity, and stability of youth psychological, behavioral, and social functioning in displaced youth in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina over time (7 weeks, 7 months, 13 months, 19 months). Wave 1 will begin without funding. The evacuated sample will be compared to a comparison sample at Wave 1 which has not been done in previous research. We will have the unique opportunity to compare children's pre- and post-hurricane school functioning for all students participating in the project who are enrolled in the Louisiana (LA) public school system. Finally, we will identify risk and protective factors associated with the relation between displacement and child overall adjustment. Emphasis is on parenting behavior as a protective factor. This project will build on prior post-disaster research by collecting longitudinal data with outcomes addressing several domains of child functioning including mental health, social, school, and family functioning. This study will have the power to examine potentially modifiable factors associated with resilience, recovery, and psychopathology among youth following disaster exposure. Last, the proposed project will provide us with critical information about the effects of displacement on children and families in the aftermath of a natural disaster, a significantly understudied phenomenon to date. We anticipate that findings will have significant implications for public health, and the findings will be used to develop public education resources and materials that may be useful to families in the aftermath of future disasters. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]